My Life Here
by TheRequester
Summary: All in a dream, my twin, Madeline, and I are buddies with Levy. But she cause trouble for me and everyone else.


**Hey I'm back, the break was fun. Those of you who read my journal on Deviantart (SoftCoreYaoiFan) seen brief summaries. Anyway, I don't own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

Madeline's POV  
Levy and I were cleaning our swords, wouldn't want to carry a dirty sword at day. We talk about how this place needs cleaning, "The workers did a great job cleaning here, so they think."  
He hands me a broom, I happily take it, and we put on our cleaning clothes. Then we start to scrub one brick at a time, sadly my twin sister came in. She tracked in dirt, "Go back outside, you pig." Levy said.  
Jacqui glared teasingly, "I'll leave you clean freaks alone for scrubbing a brick." she then left the room with everyone else.  
In our room I see my face on the bricks, such a beautiful wall I thought. Then I turn around to continue talking with everyone.  
Jacqui punched my arm, "Ow! I gotta spot now." I spit in my hand and start to scrub ignoring my  
She chuckled saying, "Aww, did I ruin your best shirt?" Then smirk at me and Levy. My long pj shirt was blue with ducks, though you couldn't see it very well I blushed.  
"Like your shirt is any better." Levy said coming to my rescue.  
Jacqui shoved her hand in his face, "Bitch please!" her shirt was bright pink with flowers. Levy grabbed her hand and crushed it, she refused to cry but pulled her hand sniffing. "Anyway, girls. You should tell them what happened when you were younger to bring you here."  
"Sure, why not?" Jacqui said hiding her hands under the blanket to keep them from getting hurt. Everyone listened, also know as Eren, Mikasa, Amrin, Connie and team Levy. "So, once upon a time, there were twins, a caring father and abusive mother living in a small home. When the father was gone the mother would yell and hit the children saying I wish there was only one of you. Then she would pull our hair and cut it, spit at us, make use blind every month, so we chose up songs that explain best about our life with her. She left after her birthday, but we didn't care and live a happy life. But that day was when the house started to catch fire and we barely escaped to the sewer where met Levy." She pointed to Levy who rolled his eyes as usual.  
"What are the songs?" Eren asked scooting closer.  
My (Jacqui's) POV  
"Madeline will you do the honors?" she nodded.  
Then started to name all the songs we sang, "1. You're a useless child, 2. Don't look at me in that way, 3. Love me. Love me. Love me., 4. A Happy Death, and 5. Sorry, I'm sorry."  
My eyes, widened as he asked, "Sorry, I'm sorry? My god."  
I shook my hands, "No! Our father loves us, we're talking about how the girl that was beaten up was us."  
"Oh, ok. Had me scared for a second there." Eren smiled slightly.  
Connie still looked confused, "But that song is mostly about a girl who is-"  
"No! Don't speak of that portion of the lyrics at the floor." Madeline cried blushing, though you couldn't see it.  
Madeline pesteres me to sing with her, after punching her I did. That first song was Love me. Love me. Love me, then Don't look at me in that way, and finally A Happy Death.  
Basically the more we sung, the more sympathetic and happy the crowd looked, and next thing we knew. We were being hugged! And I couldn't breath and I don't know about Madeline.  
Later that night, while everyone was asleep, Madeline hoped on to my side of the bed shaking me awake, "What?" I asked rather cranky.  
She went down into my ear, "Do you wanna kill a titan?" the clicked the swords in my ear to encourage me.  
"No, go back to sleep." I groan.  
She pulled my hair, "Come one, you have to go with me."  
I roughly pushed her off the bed, "Go kill by yourself, Madeline." then I go back to sleep. During my sleep I felt hands all over my body but ignore it thinking its my twin trying to wake me. Boy I was wrong, to wake me up she slapped my face. Did she have a death wish or something?  
"Jacqui, don't kill me!" she pleased but I was too busy staring at my uniform on. I'll tell you one thing about Madeline; she'll do whatever it takes to get her way. "See? I told you you'd have to go with me."  
"Fine I said." then grab her to the door, we snuck down the hall but saw Levy blocking us, "See? Told you we wouldn't get our way."  
Looking at Madeline he grabbed her and left, I smirked knowing I'd get some sleep for the first time.

* * *

**Well, the first chapter of this and the Fullemtal Alchemist are part of the real dream but from the others I feel the need to add some chapters. Yep, I confused you. Hoped you laughed, enjoyed and review, bye!**


End file.
